Same Era Different Worlds
by Gypsie Ginn
Summary: In a world where demons live in their own section of the cities surrounded by strong barriers, behind which crooked cops and ruthless bounty hunters can run unchecked and demons are quick to fall upon any human that wanders in. Modern Inuyasha.
1. Through The Well

Okay, I say I might never write fan fiction again and the next thing I know I'm opening a word program to write a fan fiction. It's a disease I tell you. Once you start you just can't stop. This one, however, will not be the horrible disaster that was my last fic. Why? No original characters! shudders Never again! Never again will I make that horrendous mistake. Well I'm just going to let this fiction speak for itself. A version of Inuyasha based entirely in modern times, it's probably been done before, but hopefully not like _this_. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome looked out the window of her classroom. She was finding it hard to listen to her history teacher. Normally this class was at least mildly interesting, but today all the teacher would talk about was the dates of all these demon treaties. Kagome found her attention slipping.

"Miss Higurashi!" The teachers voice caused Kagome to snap to attention, "What was the purpose of the Model Demon Act of 1967?"

"Umm….." She knew this! She'd spent all last night studying! But….. "I forgot"

"I'd expect more from you Miss Higurashi, for heavens sake you live in a shrine! Anyway," He adopted a haughty tone, " The Model Demon Act allowed demons who had no history of violent or criminal behavior towards humans to leave the Demon Zones of cities, after properly notifying the authorities. This will be on the test tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and slid back into her seat, she'd known that. Well at least things would be better when she got home. It was her fifteenth birthday after all. Weren't birthdays supposed to be fun?

When she got home she was met by her grandfather carrying a small box with a ribbon. He wished her a happy birthday as he handed her the box. She plucked off the ribbon and tried to disguise her disappointment as she saw its contents. A small silver chain that a large, pinkish, gaudy crystal hung from.

"Thanks Grandpa, it's just what I wanted," She blushed at the obvious lie.

He knew it wasn't, "Now you see here, that is a very important artifact, I searched antique shops all over the city for this. I know it doesn't look like much but I think it was meant for you, so put it on, at least for today to make an old man happy,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandpa's sad attempt to make her feel pity, but she put in on anyway.

"Kagome!" She heard someone call to her, she looked around and saw Souta, her brother running towards her, very clearly out of breath. "Kagome," he panted, "Buyo ran away! You have to help me look for him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "Are you sure he ran away and isn't just hiding?" She put her hand on his shoulder to try to be comforting. He pushed it off.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not some stupid little kid. I just want you to help me look for him."

"You looked everywhere…"

"C'mon sis!"

"Oh, all right. Only for a little bit though. I'm not searching all night just to find out he's under the bed."

Souta was already half way to the gates, "Hurry up!"

Kagome sighed and took off after him. "Not a little kid, huh?" She thought as she chased after him.

They'd gone about two blocks before they caught sight of Buyo.

"There!" Pointed Souta, "He went into the bar, go after him!"

"What! Why just me!" Kagome tried to keep her voice from a shriek.

"Well… It's scary looking, plus the Demon Zone's on the other side. What if Buyo goes there!"

"I'm not following him in there!" She shrieked.

"But you've been in there before haven't you?" Soata protested.

Kagome had been in the Demon Zone once before, when she was seven. She'd gotten lost and wandered past the barrier that kept the demons out of the human area of the city, but she'd only gone a block before a cop, a half demon, found her and took her home. Whenever Soata, or any of the other children called her a sissy or a coward she always reminded them that she'd been in the Demon Zone and they hadn't, so there. Now she wished she hadn't mentioned it so much.

"Okay, I'll go in the bar, but I'm not going to go anywhere past that!" Kagome turned towards the bar, it didn't look to bad really. The sign that read, "The Well" was a bit faded, and it looked rather dim, but that was it. Kagome entered cautiously and looked around for Buyo, she saw the feline on the other side by a door marked DEMONS! The letters were big and overly dramatic, surrounded by cartoonishly creepy drawings of demons. She carefully tiptoed across the crowded room, trying her best not to step on anyone's feet. She managed to reach Buyo and lift him up into her arms when the door opened, and something from outside it grabbed her. Kagome screamed and dropped the cat, but it was to late, she was already on the other side of the barrier.

* * *

I hope you've liked it so far, even though the title character hasn't made his appearance yet. Don't worry, he'll be here next time. I was going to make this chapter longer, to include Inuyasha, but I think I'll just split it into two parts. Please read and review. TTFN. 


	2. Enter The Boy

Y'know I really didn't like the oldname of this story. (City Dogs)I probably had something else in mind before, but when it came time to post the story I couldn't think of anything. (Or maybe I never had anything, I'm not sure, I don't remember.) Anyway I'm going to continue on with the story even though I didn't get any reviews. Most likely because my summary was awful, I'll have to write a new one.

* * *

Kagome felt a hand cover her mouth as she was slammed against the brick wall just outside the door. She shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to look, and she didn't want to face whatever it was just yet. Quivers ran up and down her body.

"C'mon sweetie, what's the matter? Just give me that pretty little necklace of yours and no one gets hurt,"

Kagome was surprised to hear a woman's voice. She opened her eyes. The lady looked like a biker chick. Leather pants, boots, and a low-cut, bare midriff leather shirt. A tattoo of a centipede wound it's way from her left hip to the just below her neck. She wasn't sure how at first, but somehow Kagome knew that this woman was a demon, and then she realized it was the fangs. That was when the adrenaline really kicked in. She struggled even though her mind told her it was no use. Then, something happened.

A soft pink light came from Kagome's hand and the demon screamed with pain. Kagome didn't stop to wonder why this had happened, she just fled as fast as she could, running down the street, looking for some place that might be safe. She saw what looked like a hospital and rushed towards it, banging the glass doors open so hard she was afraid they might break. She leaned against a chair in the waiting room, breathing hard. She looked outside, the centipede woman seemed to have recovered and was heading towards the hospital, and she seemed to be very pissed off.

Kagome took off again, bumping into three nurses, a doctor, and a mother with a sobbing child. She made a couple of turns in the hallways, always looking back to see if she was being followed, she wasn't, yet. The centipede woman was probably faster then her; she needed to find a place to hide. She grabbed one of the door handles and yanked the door open, hoped it was empty, shuffled in, and shut the door as quickly and quietly as she could manage.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath, and looked around. Only one bed was in the room, and in that was a boy who looked to be about Kagome's age. He was handsome with long white hair that went down at least to his waist, though it was hard to tell since he was in bed. There were only two oddities about him that Kagome could see. One was the feeding tube, and other various machines to monitor his health. He also had ears like a dog, though they were almost indiscernible beneath his hair. At first Kagome wasn't sure they were there, so she went over to check. She felt a little worried that she would wake him up, but if he had a feeding tube he probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. So she reached out to touch his ears, just to make sure they were real. Then his eyes opened.

Kagome almost screamed, then remembered who she was hiding from and stopped herself just in time.

"Who…. Who are you?" The boy looked at her with bleary eyes, "You smell familiar…. Kikyo!"

Gone was the tired expression, the boy's eyes now seemed alive and burning with hatred. Kagome jumped back from the bed, confused, "Who's Kikyo? I'm Kagome."

"You think you can lie to me Kikyo, I'd know your scent anywhere you bitch!"

"I already told you, I'm Kagome, not this Kikyo person!"

"Then why do you look just like her, huh?" The boy tried to get up, but he couldn't move. All the cords from the machines seemed to be holding him down. He got angry and started cursing profusely, which attracted the attention of nearby staff.

An important looking old doctor was the first to enter. She first expressed her astonishment that he'd woken up, mentioning something about a powerful niece. (All through this the boy was shouting.) Then she turned to Kagome, as the old woman looked at her she seemed to be overcome with emotion, but she took a deep breath, shook her head, and got on with business.

"You, girl. What is your name?" She asked with a surprising amount of cordiality, not the kind of thing usually used to greet intruders in the long term care unit.

"Kagome Higurashi, and I'm very sorry but a demon was chasing me and I had to hide, and I didn't mean to wake him up, and I really just want to go home." The words were so close together that even Kagome couldn't make sense of them all, yet somehow the doctor seemed to understand.

"Aye, I sensed a malevolent presence. She's coming now! Take out the feeding tube." She spoke like one who was accustomed to having her orders followed.

"The….. Feeding tube?"

"Yes, you awoke him, though I don't know how, and no one can remove it but you. He should protect you against the demon. Do it now!"

Kagome did as she was told, and just in time. Right as the boy was shaking off all the tubes and wires the centipede woman burst through the door.

"Finally I've found you, I had to go through quite a few rooms," She licked at the blood on one of her hands for effect, though the taste made her cringe, "I had quite a bit of fun, but now I'm bored and I want the jewel," She leapt for Kagome, but her feet were barely off the ground when the boy's claws met her chest with a crunch that nearly caused Kagome to throw up. Still, it was over, and she felt a bit relieved. Then the boy turned to face her.

She saw his plans in his eyes; he was going to kill her just like he had killed the demon. She would hardly get a chance to scream, let alone run away. Even if she'd had the chance she was to scared to move, she couldn't even breathe. Kagome felt as though she was drowning in her fear, a death before death, then she heard a shout,

"Say something to stop him!"

Kagome noticed something fly through the air and land around her savoir/attacker's neck. A necklace with two silver dog tags glistened in the dusty light that came through the old blinds. Kagome yelled the first thing that came to her mind, "Sit boy!"

The boy fell to the ground with a crash, splayed out on the floor, harmless. Kagome gave another sigh of relief, and was able to enjoy it this time. At least for the moment, she was safe.

* * *

Okay, I changed the title and the description. It's taken me a while to get this chapter done, but things should move faster from now on. The plot hasn't really started yet, and Inuyasha's not even really named yet, but I hope you've enjoyed it so far. The next chapter should straighten a few things out, like how Kikyo's related to Kagome, and why she was able to wake up Inuyasha. (No, it's not the same.) A lot of things will be different, especially from now on. Hint: Inuyasha is going to end up intruding in Kagome's world, and not just for filler. In this world people know about demons, they'll know what Inuyasha is and he'll probably have to take a lot of crap about it, same as the in the Feudal Era of the original. Now, Kagome's going to get her share of that to just for hanging around him, and she won't be able to escape it by going back to her own time. I hope that you'll stay with me as the story progresses and see how they deal with all the challenges they meet. Stay awesome. TTFN 


	3. Return of a Hometown Hero

Okay. Little note here to express my sincere regret at not having finished my previous fanfic, but I'd dug myself into a hole of shmuckiness that I couldn't find a way out of. I'm sure there was a way, but I just wasn't a good enough writer to find it, and I failed. However I will finish this story! I've learned from my mistakes, and I promise to stick through this until the end even if I don't get a single review the entire time. (Though, reviews would make me really, really happy, which would probably lead to faster updates.)

On the subject of the actual story, it's going to start changing more and more from the original plot, largely because it's hard (as in, almost impossible) to write long, exciting fight scenes. Naraku, Seshoumaru, Kikyo, and other various characters will come into play, but a lot of minor villains will probably not. If you really don't want a character to not be left out, tell me, I'll see if I can work them in, though it may not be how you expect. Now, on with the show!

* * *

The boy looked up, dazed until a light at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He moved his head to see what it was, which hurt more then he expected it to. When he saw the offending item his pain seemed to melt away and he was filled once again with anger.

"Give me the jewel!" He jumped up and once again leapt at Kagome, this time grasping for the chain around her neck, but it was in vain.

"Sit boy!" Once again he fell to the floor.

"Bitch!" He wheezed. It hurt just to speak.

"You look like you came from the other side, you should go home. You'll tire of speaking before Inuyasha tires of fighting."

"Inuyasha?"

"Dog boy." The doctor explained, nodding her head towards him. Then her voice softened, "You really do look like my niece. If you ever find yourself in trouble again, come here. My name is Kaede."

"It's nice to meet you. SIT BOY!" Inuyasha had tried to attack again.

"No time for pleasentries, just get yourself home." Kagome nodded and hurried out of the hospital.

As she sped back to the bar she noticed how dreary this side of the barrier was. It was beginning to get dark and only a few people were on the street, most of them demons. She tucked the chain and gem into her shirt, she wasn't sure why, but demons seemed to want it. She didn't want to find out either; she just wanted to get home.

The door to the bar had no words on this side, but was covered with hideous drawings of otherworldly looking beings she could only assume were supposed to be humans. When she walked through the door she was greeted by cheers indicating various levels of drunkenness, and two police officers. One of them she recognized as being to one who had rescued her as a child. She was taken aback at how handsome he was, she remembered that he was a half demon, but he looked remarkably human. Did he have ears under his hat? She couldn't wait to hear him speak so that she could remember his voice, but it was his partner, a human woman, who introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Officer Flannery, and this is Officer Shamdin. Your parents have been very worried about you young lady. Could you tell us what happened?" It wasn't really a question, but a command.

"Well, you see I was looking for my cat, and this demon pulled me across the border, but I managed to get away," She decided to skip to the end. Everything else had been so hectic; she really didn't want to try to explain it. "So, I'm all right now. I'm really sorry I caused anyone to worry."

"No demon should be strong enough to get past that barrier, even for such a short amount of time," Officer Flannery gave her an icy stare that said 'I see right through your act, Missy.' It normally made criminals break out in cold sweats. Kagome wasn't acting, but it still gave her the chills.

"The demon could have had some human blood that let him get through the barrier for the moment. Even if she is lying, what kid hasn't gone jaunting across the border at some point or another? We should just take her home; her parents must be worried sick." Officer Shamdin gave Kagome an understanding smile. He'd snuck across himself as a boy, though he'd come from the other side. He'd been surprised, both at the similarities and differences between his home and this place he'd only heard of in rumors from neighborhood kids and complaints from adults.

Kagome saw his smile and blushed a little. She saw that his teeth resembled the centipede woman's fangs, but on him they looked beautiful. She thought about saying that she hadn't just been there to sight see, but it didn't seem to matter what they thought anymore, she just wanted a chance to talk with the handsome officer.

Officer Flannery made a sound a bit like "harumph" and asked Kagome where she lived. They left the bar to cheers and cat calls from its patrons.

On the way home Kagome realized that Shamdin had previously worked in the Demon Zone and wondered what he was doing in the normal area of the city. She decided to try to ask him about it as politely as she could.

"Officer Shamdin when I was little I accidentally wandered into the Demon Zone and a policeman helped me get home. I think it was you, but then, you probably wouldn't remember," Her voice trailed off. What was she trying to achieve by this? It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"I think I may, but that type of thing happens more often then you'd think. The signs should really be more clear to youngsters," He chuckled, the signs were bright yellow and all along the barrier, yet still children didn't seem to notice them.

"Actually I was wondering if you worked here now instead." She couldn't help it; her curiosity wouldn't rest until she found out.

"No, no. This district's just a little short staffed right now. Massive flu, half of their squad is out sick. They asked some of the neighboring precinct's to loan them some officers. I should be back to my old beat next week,"

"Though he really _should _transfer," Officer Flannery said, exasperated. It was obvious she'd told him this before. "He's one of the best cops I've seen, he doesn't deserve to have to work with some of the most notoriously crooked men in the business. They'd welcome you with open arms, you know,"

"I know, but the crooked ones are the reason I have to stay. They have to have at least a few decent officers on the job, or nothing would get done. Besides, the DZ's my home; I can't just leave it because the pay is a bit better somewhere else." Officer Flannery knew all this, but he liked to say it. He was proud to be one of the good cops in a sea of filth, and he was proud of his home. There was nowhere else quite like it.

By this time they had come to the shrine. Kagome was immediately greeted with a huge hug from her entire family. Her mother kept saying, "Are you all right, are you hurt?" When she was satisfied that Kagome was unharmed she began the lecture. It was filled with line's like, "What were you thinking!", and "Do you know how worried we've been!" Kagome wasn't listening for most of it, instead she was thinking of the two half demon's she'd met that day. How different they both were! She wondered what had made them both turn out like they were. One so angry and sad, the other so noble and calm. She decided not to worry about either of them. The police would catch Inuyasha if he tried to hurt her here, and Officer Shamdin was too old for her. It was too bad, he really was very handsome.

* * *

It's way too late, I need to sleep. I really wanted to write this, so here it is. I didn't expect the sexy half demon policeman to make reappearance so early, but when I wrote that she was met by police I knew what I had to do. So we should see more of him as the story progresses. I'm not sure why he's there, except for a new complication so you're not just reading a modern version of Inuyasha. I hope you'll like him as much as I do. Tell me what you think, review! TTFN & Stay awesome! 


End file.
